poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Callisto's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
Miles Callisto's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is a Miles from Tommorowland/Nickelodeon crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot When Miles Callisto, Yugi Moto, Ash Ketchum, Scooby-Doo, Optimus Prime, Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle and their friends go to Paris they met up with two of Paris’ protectors Ladybug and Cat Noir as they protect the city from the power of Hawk Moth, Commander Nemex, Lord Arcanon, The Dazzlings, Yami Bakura, Paradox, Tirek, Madame Odius, Moanica D'Kay, Diesel 10, Hades, The Female Furies, The Joker, Jafar, Maleficent, Eclipso, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Cross, Devious Diesel, Mesegog, Ben Ravencroft, Number 96, Master Xandred, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, the Decepticons and Dr. Phineas Phibes as they are trying to get the Miraculous and the Matrix of Leadership. Episodes Season 1 # Origins of Ladybug and Cat Noir # The Bubbler # Mr. Pigeon # Stormy Weather # Timebreaker # Copycat # The Pharaoh # Lady Wifi # The Evillustrator # Rogercop # Dark Cupid # Horrificator # Darkblade # The Mime # Kung Food # Gamer # Animan # Antibug # The Puppeteer # Reflekta #Guitar Villain # Pixelator #Princess Fragrance #Simon Says #Volpina #A Christmas Special Season 2 #The Collector #Despair Bear #Prime Queen #Befana #Riposte #Robustus #Gigantitan #Dark Owl #Glaciator #Sapotis #Gorizilla #Captain Hardrock #Zombizou #Syren #Troublemaker #Style Queen #Queen Wasp #Malediktor #Gagotor #Frightningale #Frozer #Anansi #Sandboy #Catalyst (Heroes' Day Part 1) #Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2) Season 3 #Chameleon #Weredad #Christmaster #Backwarder # Stormy Weather 2 #Animaestro #Bakerix #Oni-Chan #Silencer #Reflektdoll #Miaculer #Startrain #Kwami-Buster #Feast #Gamer 2.0. #Ikari Gozen #Timetagger #Party Crasher #The Puppeteer 2 #Cat Blanc #Félix #Ladybug #Loveater (Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1) #Miracle Queen (Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2) Trivia * Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Ryo Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Rebecca Hawkins, Marik Ishtar, Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Leo, his sister Luna, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Flip Turner, Caswell Francis, Cathy Katherine, Kite Tenjo, Hart Tenjo, Lillybot, Orbital 7, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald "Shark" Kastle aka Nash, his sister Rio Kastle aka Miran, Dumon, Ray Shadows aka Vector, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Yuya Sakaki, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Declan Akaba, Zuzu Boyle, Celina, Rin, Lulu Obsidian, Gong Strong, Sylvio Sawatari, Allie, Frederick, Tate, Sora Perse, Shay Obsidian, Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker, Ai, Takeru Homura, Flame, Jin Kolter, Cal Kolter, Specter, Miyu, Aqua, Skye Zaizen, Emma Bessho, Ryoken Kogami/Varis, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Flim Flam, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Hiro, Spencer, Victor (Thomas and Friends), Kevin (Thomas and Friends), The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, King Thorax, The Human Mane 5, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, the Autobots, Commander Nemex, Lord Arcanon, The Dazzlings, Yami Bakura, Paradox, Tirek, Madame Odius, Moanica D'Kay, Diesel 10, Hades, The Female Furies, The Joker, Jafar, Maleficent, Eclipso, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Cross, Devious Diesel, Mesegog, Ben Ravencroft, Number 96, Master Xandred, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, the Decepticons and Dr. Phineas Phibes will guest star in this series. * Commander Nemex, Lord Arcanon, The Dazzlings, Yami Bakura, Paradox, Tirek, Madame Odius, Moanica D'Kay, Diesel 10, Hades, The Female Furies, The Joker, Jafar, Maleficent, Eclipso, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Cross, Devious Diesel, Mesegog, Ben Ravencroft, Number 96, Master Xandred, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, the Decepticons and Dr. Phineas Phibes will work with Hawk Moth. * In this series, Commander Nemex uses a card to bring back the Power Rangers' monsters. * In this series, Mirandos has created the tenshi arrows to make tenshified super heroes. Transcripts # Origins of Ladybug and Cat Noir/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # The Bubbler/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Mr. Pigeon/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Stormy Weather/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Timebreaker/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Copycat/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # The Pharaoh/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Lady Wifi/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # The Evillustrator/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Rogercop/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Dark Cupid/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Horrificator/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Darkblade/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # The Mime/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Kung Food/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Gamer/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Animan/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Antibug/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # The Puppeteer/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Reflekta/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Guitar Villain/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Pixelator/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Princess Fragrance/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Simon Says/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Volpina/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #A Christmas Special/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #The Collector/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Despair Bear/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Prime Queen/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Befana/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Riposte/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Robustus/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Gigantitan/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Dark Owl/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Glaciator/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Sapotis/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Gorizilla/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Captain Hardrock/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Zombizou/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Syren/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Troublemaker/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Style Queen/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Queen Wasp/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Malediktor/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Gagotor/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Frightningale/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Frozer/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Anansi/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Sandboy/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Catalyst (Heroes' Day Part 1)/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2)/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Chameleon/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Weredad/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Christmaster/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Backwarder/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) # Stormy Weather 2/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Animaestro/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Bakerix/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Oni-Chan/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Silencer/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Reflektdoll/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Miaculer/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Startrain/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Kwami-Buster/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Feast/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Gamer 2.0./Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Ikari Gozen/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Timetagger/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Party Crasher/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #The Puppeteer 2/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Cat Blanc/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Félix/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Ladybug/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Loveater (Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1)/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) #Miracle Queen (Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2)/Transcript (MCAOMTOLACN) Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures Series Category:Connor Lacey Category:Crossover TV Series